


Gratify

by yeaka



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Ficlet, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24781273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Amanda has her boys play.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman/The Rowdy 3, Martin/Vogel (Dirk Gently)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Gratify

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dirk Gently’s Holistic Detective Agency or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

She was just going to watch from afar. It’s not like she doesn’t have her own fun—with one or more or _all_ of them, and she was really trying to just let them have their moment, but Vogel clings to her like a baby bat to its mother. Then Martin leans his broad shoulders back against the cool metal of the van, hips thrust forward mid-lurch, and he groans at her, “Where you think you’re going, drummer girl?”

Maybe it was naïve to think she’d get very far. The universe likes dumping her right back in her boys’ laps, and that’s just where she wants to be anyway, so it’s where she goes. She sits across from Martin, against the back of the van’s front seats. Vogel grins happily and squirms across the floor, maneuvering himself over to her on both elbows, legs already immobilized—Martin’s holding on to both his knees. He’s spread wide around Martin’s waist, black jeans rolled down his thighs, ladybug-print shirt rolled right up his middle, and Amanda’s eyes are all over the spot where his body converges with Martin’s. Martin slows his thrusts long enough to let Vogel get his head in Amanda’s cross-legged lap, and then he starts shoving in again. Vogel moans deliciously and arches up, irises fluttering down behind his eyelids. Amanda watches his trim body strain off the floor, his thighs tensing under Martin’s fierce grip and his blunt fingernails digging into his palms. He’s _such a pretty thing_. It makes her grateful that she has Martin around to help utterly _ruin_ him. 

Amanda slips both hands into Vogel’s black hair and starts twisting her fingers around the gelled-up strands. Martin slams inside to a brutal, staccato rhythm just as wild as the rest of him, and Vogel seems to love it—which of course he does; Amanda knows just how good Martin is at taking his prey apart. She watches his slick cock disappear inside Vogel’s fucked open hole and feels a shiver snake down her spine. Vogel’s dick obscures some of the view, rock hard and slapping helplessly against his stomach. When he shifts again to reach for it, Amanda grabs his wrist and pins it back beside his head. He whines but doesn’t fight her, and Martin grins darkly in her peripherals. He drags his hips in a circular motion, teasing Vogel before thrusting in again—Amanda’s certain Vogel can come from that alone. Then again, Vogel can come from almost anything—he finishes almost as fast as Cross. Gripps takes some build up, Rainbow’s unpredictable, and Martin can go for _hours_ , but she knows he won’t right now: not when she’s so clearly thirsty for entertainment. Martin _always_ provides. 

Martin bends down to shove Vogel’s shirt higher up his chest and lick a wet stripe across his stomach. Vogel cries out, writhing giddily, and Amanda reaches down to help—she pushes Vogel’s shirt right under his elbows so she can watch Martin suck at his left nipple. The thrusting doesn’t stop—she can still feel Vogel sliding back and forth in her lap. His eyes flutter closed, teeth biting down into his bottom lip, but she pets his hair back and engages him, half asking and half demanding to know: “How does it feel, Vogel?”

He groans low and rasps, “Real big, Boss.” Martin gives a particularly hard thrust that has him crying out and Amanda grinning. She brushes his bangs aside and bends down to kiss his forehead. She doesn’t have to ask _how big_ — _how deep can Martin go_ —because she’s well aware of how much he fills people up. He gives Vogel’s chest a final lick and straightens up, growling like a starving wolf. Even fully dressed, he’s so crazy _hot_.

Amanda tells him, “Harder.” He glances up at her behind his fogged-over glasses and doesn’t so much as hesitate. He pulls back and slams inside so harsh and fast that Vogel actually _screams_ , and something thumps against the right wall of the van—Cross and Gripps are probably laughing. Amanda ignores it and pets Vogel’s flushed cheeks. He gives her an adorably hurt look before melting into mindlessness—Martin takes him ruthlessly. 

She asks, “How ‘bout now?”

Vogel tries to answer. She can see the struggle. But the raunchy noises that come out of his mouth are completely nonsensical. She looks up at Martin instead—he could be balls-deep in the love of his life ( _her_ ) and still recite poetry. She asks him, voice equally hoarse from arousal, “You like that?”

“Almost as good as you, Drummer,” Martin rumbles low in his throat. Vogel snorts like he’s affronted, but Amanda knows he’s not. He understands. Amanda does too. Martin’s just _being good for her_ ; of course Vogel’s ass probably feels amazing. If Amanda had a dick, she’d fuck him. 

She might get a toy some time and try it anyway. In the meantime, _Martin’s_ her toy. Vogel’s her baby, and she can see him getting close—he clutches at her knee and whines like a bitch in heat. Amanda draws one hand down his chest to rub him and order, “Now make him come.”

“Yes, _Ma’am_.” Martin grabs Vogel’s cock in his thick hand and starts pumping as viciously as he slams inside Vogel’s ass—Amanda can only imagine that his fingerless gloves chafe, but Vogel doesn’t seem to care—he loves it rough too—he cries out and bucks into Martin’s touch, over and over, meeting every thrust of Martin’s cock. Martin ploughs into him hard enough that the van starts shaking, and Amanda is _so_ into it.

She watches Vogel come first, screaming as he shoots all over Vogel’s hand and his own chest—a fleck even flies far enough to reach Amanda’s jacket, right over the breast pocket—Martin leans forward and licks it off without any warning. He fucks Martin right through it, milking out his own orgasm, until he’s coming too—she knows and _loves_ how he looks mid-orgasm. Martin roars like a beast and shoves every last drop deep inside Vogel’s handsome body. By the time they’re both finished, Amanda’s underwear is damp. 

She doesn’t say anything for the first few seconds—just watches them, Vogel collapsing on the floor, legs sagging over Martin’s lap, and Martin bending over him and breathing just as hard. Martin stays fully ensconced in the heat of Vogel’s body, which Vogel moans over but doesn’t directly protest. Then Martin’s gaze lifts and pierces into her—he asks, “Need a little help?”

She does. But she doesn’t want to move Martin and Vogel from the picture-perfect porn position they’ve got going on, so instead she leans sideways and grabs the handle. She shoves the door open, out to the ashy evening light, where her other three rowdies are dancing around their bonfire. 

Amanda calls over their hooping and hollering, “Hey—who wants to eat me out?”

All three immediately come running, while Martin laughs and Vogel moans.


End file.
